Pop
by capsbb
Summary: Tooth-rotting fluff inspired by the upcoming day of fathers. Jeller. Set sometime after all the shit that's likely to go down in S3 but when our babies are once again happy and safe and together.


**A/N: I hope you guys have good dentists because this will literally rot your teeth. I don't even know where this smoopy fluffy crap even comes from but hey, I might as well share right? And after this season, I think these two deserve all the smoopy stuff.**

Kurt groaned softly and rolled over, expecting to wrap his arms around his wife and cuddle her closer. That's what Sundays were for, after all; cuddling and sleeping late.

Unfortunately for him though, Jane wasn't laying in the bed next to him, and he encountered only cold, rumpled sheets. For a split second, his heart stopped beating and he sat up quickly, expecting to once more find a 'Dear John' letter accompanied with her wedding band. But there was no letter, and no ring, and he worried for a second that this time she'd just upped and left without even letting him know. He wasn't sure he could handle that again, it had been too painful the first time. Deep down though, he knew that he would go after her again. He would follow her to the ends of the earth because he loved her. He needed her like he needed oxygen and the thought of spending the rest of his life without her caused a sharp ache in his chest.

As he slowly became more aware though, he could smell something cooking in the kitchen, and the sizzle of bacon and his favourite blend of coffee. Relief flooded him, and he felt the knot that had tightened in his gut loosen. He took a few minutes in the bathroom to freshen up, and then made his way quietly down the hall. He paused in the doorway of the kitchen to observe his wife with a smile. Jane had her back to him as she stood at the stove, humming to herself. She was dressed in an older t-shirt that was too large, the collar gaping and falling down one shoulder to reveal smooth, inked skin. Her hair was still mussed and disheveled, but she was still so beautiful to him.

Unable to help himself, Kurt padded towards her silently, wrapping his arms around her middle and burying his face in her neck. He felt the vibration of her chuckle as he pressed his lips to her throat, and smiled as he tightened his grip around her.

"Good morning," she said with a smile, her head turning to look over her shoulder at him.

Kurt grinned and stole a kiss, lingering as long as he possibly could. "It is now," he replied, pecking her mouth again.

Jane merely smiled at him, shaking her head at his antics. She transferred another pancake to a plate waiting nearby and then turned off the stove.

"What's all this?" he asked, looking at the pretty impressive spread of pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast that she'd made.

She shrugged and handed him a cup of coffee. "I can't cook for my man?" she asked teasingly as they migrated towards the table.

He chuckled. "Well, up until a couple years ago, you couldn't cook period," he teased in return, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She swatted at him lightly. "Jerk," Jane muttered, though she couldn't help the smile on her face.

"You love me though," he replied as he spread syrup over his pancakes.

Jane locked eyes with him, her gaze intense. "I do," she said, her voice serious for the first time that morning. Kurt placed his hand over hers, lacing their fingers together and bringing their joint hands to his lips. He gently kissed the back of her hand, smiling when she giggled at the tickly sensation of his stubble on her skin.

"And I love you," he told her simply. Their eyes remained on each other for a long moment, her green clashing with his blue, each with a stupid grin on their face, before finally turning to their breakfast.

The lightheartedness from earlier returned as they joked and teased each other through the meal, and Kurt sat back with a satisfied smile, patting his tummy. "I'm gonna have to do a couple extra hours at the gym this week after this," he told her with a chuckle.

Jane merely smiled and shook her head at him, rising to clear away their dishes. He cut her off at the sink, though, taking the sponge from her fingers.

"Hey, come on, babe. You cooked, I'll get the dishes," he told her, kissing her forehead gently.

She chuckled, but pulled a towel from the nearby drawer. "You wash and I'll dry. We always work better as a team anyway," she replied. He beamed.

Jane turned to put away the last dish when she felt him press against her back once more. Instinctively, she leaned back against him, unable to stop the small moan that escaped her when he placed small kisses to her neck.

"Thank you for a wonderful breakfast," he mumbled, and she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, I figured I should pay you back for all those times I made you cook for me," she replied with a grin.

He smirked and hooked a finger in the collar of her shirt, giving it a playful tug. "There are other ways to pay me back too," he told her, waggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner.

Jane laughed, but she leaned up and kissed him. It wasn't long before their kiss deepened from playful to passionate, and Jane pulled away after a few long seconds to suck in much needed air. She wasn't sure when Kurt had lifted her to sit on the counter, but the kisses and sucking nips he pressed into her neck and throat were far more important than worrying about the kitchen furniture. His palms were warm on her bare thighs and she shivered, twining her fingers in the short hair at the back of his head.

"Wait, wait," she gasped out, pulling back from another of his intoxicating kisses just as his hand started to slip further under her shirt.

He grunted out an unintelligible response and looked at her with concern. "You okay?" he asked gruffly.

Jane smiled at his concern and nodded. She turned slightly and stretched across the counter to grab a previously ignored box. It was wrapped in a plain dark blue paper, and she extended it to him with a smile.

"I got you something," she said, offering it to him.

Kurt smiled, puzzled. "Breakfast _and_ presents? It's not my birthday or Christmas," he said, taking the box from her.

Jane chuckled, tucking some unruly hair behind her ear and sitting up straighter. "It's just something I found that I thought you'd like," she replied innocently, her teeth catching her bottom lip and worrying at the delicate skin there.

"And you really want me to open it now?" he asked, "I mean, I could open it later...when we aren't in the middle of... _y'know_..." He gestured to their previously heated embrace.

"I wanna know if you like it. Please babe, it'll take less than a minute," she told him, placing both her hands on his sides and rubbing gently.

Kurt sighed with a small sigh but acquiesced, tearing the paper off of the box. His hand brushed something soft as he removed the lid, and he pulled out a small piece of cloth. He gasped as he realised what it was, looking from the item in his hand back to his wife's eyes.

It was a little baby onesie, scrawled with the words, 'My Dad's My Superhero'.

"Jane," he gasped as tears welled in his eyes.

Jane smiled gently at him, taking one more thing from the box and turning it for him to see. It was the sonogram of the baby, _their baby_. Under the grey and white picture, Jane had neatly written, 'I can't wait to meet you, Daddy!' along with her due date. Kurt traced the shape of the tiny human, the tiny human that they had created together. The tiny human that was proof of their love.

"Happy Father's Day, Kurt," Jane murmured, and Kurt let out a shaky laugh, gently setting down both items and cupping her face in his palms. One hand slipped behind her head to cup the back of her neck and he kissed her fiercely, laughing against her lips. He broke it to press his forehead to hers, his other hand dropping to cup her still flat tummy. Jane twined her fingers with his and pressed another short kiss to his mouth.

"So...you're happy, right?" she asked and he laughed heartily this time, pulling back to look at her properly.

"God, I am so much more than happy right now, Jane. I...don't even have the words to describe what I feel right now," he replied, "There's a baby in there! A baby that's half _me_ and half _you_ and they are going to be the _most perfect little human being in the world_."

Jane laughed, her own tears spilling over her cheeks and he hastily swiped at them with his thumbs. "I love you so much," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers again.

"I love you too. I love you so much sometimes I feel like my heart is going to burst," she admitted with a bright grin.

"We're having a baby," he whispered in awe. "I hope she's just as amazing as you."

She laughed again. "I hope _he_ isn't as stubborn as his daddy," she said teasingly.

"Please," he replied with a grin, "If _she's_ half as stubborn as you we're going to have our hands full."

Jane shook her head fondly. "Well, full hands or not, I'm glad that I'll be doing it with you."

Kurt cupped her cheek gently, brushing his thumb along the silky skin of her cheek. "I'd face anything so long as you're by my side," he told her fiercely.

"Even when I go into labour and scream about how it's all your fault and I'm never letting you touch me again?" she teased.

He chuckled. "Especially that. You and me, Janie, we're a team. Forever."

Jane brushed her nose against his, brushing their lips together. "Forever," she whispered before he deepened their kiss.

 **A/N: Thanks for hitting the bottom! If you liked it, drop me a review! I love to hear from you guys :)**


End file.
